The following abbreviations which may be found in the specification and/or the drawing figures are defined as follows:
3GPP Third Generation Partnership Project
eNB, eNodeB evolved Node B/base station in an E-UTRAN system
BLER BLock Error Rate
CELL_DCH dedicated channel state
CELL_FACH forward access channel state
CSG closed subscriber group
E-DCH enhanced uplink dedicated channel state
E-UTRAN Evolved UTRAN (LTE)
GSM Global System for Mobile Communications
LTE Long Term Evolution
MAC media access control
RAT radio access technology
RLC radio link control
RRC radio resource control
SDU service data unit
SIR signal to interference ratio
TDD time division duplex
TPC transmit power control
UE user equipment
UMTS Universal Mobile Telecommunications System
UTRAN Universal Terrestrial Radio Access Network
In wireless communication systems, such as a cellular wireless network in which wireless devices communicate via a network interface comprising a radio transceiver to a network of base stations connected to a telecommunications network, it is common for the wireless devices to carry out some form of cell update procedure. This enables the network to hand over control of and radio coverage for the wireless device to another cell/base station. It has been observed that in practice in some situations, a voice call may be dropped or some other connectivity is lost unexpectedly during such a cell update procedure.